


a day like any other

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, h50_holidayswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Tuesday when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day like any other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/gifts).



> Written for thegrrrl2002 for h50_holidayswap 2011. I tried to fit in as many prompts as I could, and somehow it became... this. I hope you like it!

It’s a Tuesday when it happens.

The thing is, Danny thinks as he stands half-frozen in the bathroom, toothbrush dangling from his mouth, the thing is that it’s the utter normality of the moment that really makes Danny think. It’s a Tuesday, Steve has already been for his swim, and Danny’s brushing his teeth with a toothbrush that gets more use than the one at his apartment; Steve presses a kiss to the back of Danny’s neck as he walks from the shower back into the bedroom, like he does almost every morning. It’s the same as any other day, and it suddenly hits Danny, _this is my life_.

He very calmly puts the toothbrush down, rinses out his mouth, and walks back into the bedroom. Steve is pulling on his usual work attire, and he’s tossed boxers and socks onto the bed for Danny. It’s just another little thing, really, but it’s adding up on top of all of the other little things, and it occurs to Danny that he can’t remember the last time that he picked out his own boxers and socks for the day.

It was probably the last time he spent the night at his own apartment, and he suddenly realizes that it’s been a while since that happened, too.

“Danny?” Steve is frowning at him when Danny glances up. “Is everything okay?”

Danny smiles and grabs the boxers on the bed. “Everything is fine, babe.”

-0-

“You’re happy,” Kono notes when there’s a lull in the morning’s activity. “What’s up?”

Danny glares almost on autopilot. “What, I’m not allowed to be happy? I’m a happy guy, I’ll have you know.”

A year ago, Kono might have shrugged and let it go. Now, she grins and elbows him in the side, and it returns Danny’s smile to his face. He’s trying to remember every day to be grateful that Five-0 has her back.

Kono grins back at him. “You gonna spill, or am I going to have to ask Grace?”

“That’s low,” Danny protests, but Kono’s laughing and Danny isn’t trying to hide his smile. “I’m just happy in general, and I’ve been thinking about it a little bit of late.”

“Deep,” Kono says, but there’s only affection in her tone. “I like you happy, Danny. You’re less fun when you’re grouchy, so whatever you’re doing, keep it up, okay?”

“Ha, ha,” Danny grumbles, trying for a mock frown and failing miserably, if the smirk Kono tosses at him is any indication. “Seriously, we have work to do, right? We can do work things instead of talking about how I’m feeling about things?”

“We’re talking about Danny’s feelings?” Lori asks as she walks by, way too interested for it to mean anything good for Danny. “Anything I need to know here?”

“He’s _happy_ ,” Kono replies before Danny can tell her no, thanks, nothing to see here. “I’m trying to figure out why he’s so happy out of nowhere, but he’s being pretty resistant to my techniques.”

“I taught you your techniques,” Steve says as he opens his office door, and seriously, when did the bullpen become some sort of meeting hall? Steve grins in Kono’s direction. “Remember the basic rule, Kono: if at first it doesn’t break-”

“Apply more force,” Kono finishes cheerily.

“You two are psychotic,” Danny mutters, shooting a glare at Steve. When he turns it on Kono, though, she’s looking at him speculatively. Her eyes dart to Steve, who is now explaining something to Lori that’s involving a lot of hand gestures that Danny recognizes from his own repertoire, before resting back on Danny.

“Oh,” she says softly, her face softening into a smile. “Well, good for you guys, then.”

Danny shifts and looks down at the computer table, but there’s a smile on his face, too.

-0-

“Kono tells me that you and McGarrett are doing well,” Chin says right as Danny bites into his sandwich. He inhales, coughs, and glares at Chin, who somehow manages to look totally innocent.

“Kono is a busybody and you shouldn’t listen to her,” Danny says after a minute spent regaining his breath. “Really, office gossip? Isn’t that some sort of harassment?”

“So you’re not doing well?” Chin’s face melts into a frown and he leans forward. “If there’s anything I can do, Danny, just let me know.”

“Oh, screw you,” Danny says irritably, and Chin cracks a grin. “Yes, we’re fine, all is well in the land of us, are you happy? Can I eat my sandwich in peace?”

Chin gestures to the sandwich and nods. “By all means.”

Danny has just taken another bite when Chin asks, “So the sex is still good?”

Danny nearly chokes on his sandwich, but Chin is too busy laughing to offer any sort of help.

-0-

“I have no idea what is in the water here,” Danny announces when he and Steve are halfway home.

Steve tosses him a look. “Hydrogen and oxygen,” he starts, “and they fluoridate here, so there’s some of that-”

“Yes, you’re hilarious, that’s exactly what I meant.” Danny huffs out a breath. “What’s with the team being so interested in my love life? _Our_ love life,” he stresses. “Our sleeping-with-each-other life, whatever we’re calling it. Us.”

Steve has the sort of deer in the headlights look that Danny has come to expect when the topic of feelings of any sort comes up. He sighs and reaches over to pat Steve’s thigh. “Feel free to ignore the hell out of that. I don’t really have the energy to drag emotions out of you right now.”

“It’s not untrue,” Steve says, now staring straight ahead, hands fixed firmly at ten and two. It’s this more than anything else that tells Danny that they’re headed into feelings territory anyway. “I mean. Us.”

“Clearly,” Danny says, trying to parse what Steve isn’t saying. “You, me, us, that’s not in dispute. In fact, Chin and Kono seem to think we’re about to register at Bed, Bath, and Beyond.”

“I mean,” Steve says, gripping the wheel hard enough to make Danny fear for it. Danny tries to backtrack through what he’d said, what Steve had picked up on, before Steve says something completely off-base. “I do. Care about you.”

Danny’s shocked into silence for a moment, long enough for Steve to steal a quick glance over at him. “Steve,” he finally says. He reaches over to rest his hand on Steve’s thigh, and Steve uncurls one hand from the steering wheel and rests it on top of Danny’s. “I wasn’t fishing, babe. They both brought it up today, that’s all.”

“Yeah,” Steve says noncommittally. “Look, I know it hasn’t been that long-”

“Four months, Steve, that’s long enough,” Danny cuts in.

“-so, whatever, I just thought you should know,” Steve finishes, and he’s gripping Danny’s fingers now, holding on tight like he’s afraid Danny is going to pull away and start running.

Danny blinks. “I care about you, too,” he says carefully as Steve pulls into the driveway. He waits until Steve turns the car off to tug his hand back. Steve lets go like Danny’s hand is on fire, but Danny catches it and rubs the back of Steve’s hand with his thumb. “I hope you never doubt that, babe, no matter what. You mean a lot to me, and-”

“Yeah,” Steve interrupts, and then he’s leaning over the console and pressing his lips to Danny’s, kissing him slow and sweet, and when he pulls back, they’re both smiling.

Danny reaches his free hand up to trace along the side of Steve’s jaw. “Yeah,” he repeats, and this is his life, and right now, everything is damn near perfect.


End file.
